This disclosure is related to a method and an article for producing hydrogen gas.
Hydrocarbon fuels are currently widely used in the production and generation of energy. Hydrogen is, however, emerging as a useful fuel because it can be reacted with oxygen, in hydrogen-consuming devices, to produce energy and water with virtually no byproduct emissions. It is therefore useful to produce hydrogen for power generation in a manner that is both economical as well as efficient. It is also desirable to generate hydrogen by methods that lend themselves to easy adaptation in existing energy utility devices.